


The incident

by cheergirl10622



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based of my own experience, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheergirl10622/pseuds/cheergirl10622
Summary: A 54 year old man named James Ryan has just been  arrested and charged with uttering threats to a student.





	The incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a real thing that happens at my school earlier this year.

TEACHER CHARGED WITH UTTERING THREATS TO A STUDENT AT A LOCAL MIDDLE SCHOOL.

54 year old James Ryan was arrested and charged with uttering threats to a student at a local middle school.an incident involving a student and a teacher took place in February of this year.james was arrested in May this month and appears in cort May 16th,2019.he appears in Cort again on June 11th,2019 where the case was settled he is to appear in cort again on sept 6th,2019.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this.I wrote this like a news article because it was in my local news.sorry for it being so short


End file.
